gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Allies (video game)
Allies is a platformer video game developed by Shrimp Cocktail and released in 1997. It is the first interactive film project, releasing on Nintendo 64 console. Plot In 1922, the "Reds" lost in Russian Civil War for monarch destruction. For else, thanks to "White" victory, once founded the Republic of Russia. While Lavr Kornilov the Supreme Chairman of the Freedom of Russia, admired for America and Europe for the abolition of the Soviet dictatorship, but then the first communist country considered is Mongolia. After 17-19 years, the Second World War never began, however Cold War and Arms Race anyway begins, while free countries are at war with fascism, not only with socialism, about what Europe has gained remain part of the West except Germany and some neighbours (despite the fact that Hitler died in 1954, not killed in 1945, and the Third German Reich will replace the Soviet Union). By flying into space in 1961, Yuri Gagarin was alive until 1988. 75 years later after Russian Civil War ending, in the Moscow and 6-7 years after Cold War endings, one of many Bolsheviks Vladislav Cherepovetsky himself, forced in addition except to the Secret Communistic Society, shows interest in the preservation of the Russian regime, Vlad never likes to rule the country, he enjoys the invention of gadgets, but otherwise he misses the family that himself Mikhail Lerievich Ovodov the future president of Russia took all the Orthodox happiness, of Vlad and the rest smaller of the Bolsheviks, over which Vlad signed the check to the Communist Party of Russia. In Secret Communistic Society, everyone have a toast for the fact that the slogan "Friendship of Peoples" attract the interests of the future to overthrow the post of democrat. Cast/Starring *William Frye Simmons as Vlad Cherepovetsky (the main protagonist) *TBA as Samantha Smith *Richard Griffiths as Mikhail Ovodov (the main antagonist) *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *Tom Carrey as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *TBA as *Velma Fletcher as Development/History of the game After the 1980 Summer Olympics ending, artist Velma Latimore bought a book about the History of Russia, about how Rurik founded Russia, and how Lenin, Stalin and Trotsky formed the Soviet Union. Trivia *In addition to that altered timeline also are still many changes related to the sciences. **Pagers never discontinued, since mid-2000s waterproof pagers were invented. **DeLorean Motor Company never defunct, there are a few models of cars instead of German cars. One of them is the model DeLorean Cyclops (1989), the Vlad's car. Category:Shrimp Cocktail Interactive games Category:Video Games Category:Alter-History Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:1997 video games Category:Satiric video games Category:Allies (franchise) Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:IOS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Games